coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8807 (1st January 2016)
Plot Carla is grumpy after a bad night's sleep and takes her temper out on Nick. Eva and Aidan emerge from her bedroom to Leanne's amusement. Eva confides in Leanne that she really likes him and doesn’t want to mess it up. Roy takes advantage of it being a public holiday to deep-clean the cafe. As a New Year's resolution, Cathy wants to clear the last of the rubbish out of her house. Ken has a hangover after the party. Liz calls in to wish everyone a happy New Year and isn't pleased to see Nessa there, especially when she breaks a mug that Deirdre made for Ken. Telling Nick she needs to keep herself busy to take her mind off Johnny, Carla insists on going to work. Desperate to protect Aidan and Kate, Johnny begs Carla not to spill the beans. Carla tells him she’ll keep his dirty little secret if in return, he leaves the factory and moves away. Robert also goes to work in a bad mood. Whilst Emily enthuses to Billy about her trip to Peru, Norris continues to make jibes, suggesting she’s too old to work as a volunteer. Upset, she tells him that they have nothing left to say to one another. Carla shows Michelle a visiting order from Rob. Michelle reckons she should go and hear his side of the story but sick of everyone giving her advice, Carla storms out and gets in a passing taxi. Tracy and Amy go ice skating to avoid dog-walking with Ken, Nessa and Liz. Nessa offers to cook a meal to make up for the broken mug and invites Roy and Cathy. Robert blanks Tracy. Leanne gives him a few hours off when he starts to lose his temper with everyone. Rita is livid with Norris when she sees how upset Emily is. She advises him to put things right between them as he’ll regret it if he doesn’t. Cathy asks Roy to clear Alan's desk as she can't face doing it. Carla has gone to The Sunset Casino and Robert also turns up there. In an attempt not to appear too keen, Eva makes out to Kate that Aidan spent the night on the sofa. Aidan’s hurt. Robert has a big win at the casino and they order champagne to celebrate. Roy comes across a letter and reads it with dismay. Nick worries where Carla has got to. Michelle tells him about the visiting order. Nick asks her to find Carla for him. On a high, Robert suggests to Carla that they take the champagne to a bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Dominic - Lewis Fletcher Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Cathy Matthews's house - Living/dining room *The Sunset Casino Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla tells Johnny she will keep his secret if he leaves the factory and moves away, and gets more than she bargained for during a game of roulette with Robert. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,470,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2016 episodes